Girls Have More Fun
by Chickienine
Summary: Sequel to Boys Night Out
1. Part 1

Girls Have More Fun (Part 1)  
  
by Chickienine  
  
Here's the sequel to Boys Night Out. This time it's centered more on Numbah Four, though. Sorry for any OOC in any of my stories. Remember, I'm just getting used to this.  
  
Warning: Slash. For the people who are mentally ill and haven't figured out what this means by now, I'll give you a definition. Male/male relationships. Not your boat? Don't read then.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. I do own Michael, though. I should know. I created him.  
  
After that first crush he had had on Numbah Three, Numbah Four hadn't really thought of getting a girlfriend. He would rather spend time with the drama club or the wrestling team. His friends had been slowly drifting apart and though it saddened him to no end, Wally had decided that maybe the team needed a break from each other.  
  
Abby was always involved with the band and she spent an enormous amount of time after school with Numbah Two, practicing and staying up late to make sure everything was right.  
  
Numbah Four saw less of Kuki than he did of anyone else. Her boyfriend, Michael, took up much of her time, but she was still as devoted to Home Ec. as always. Also, she had just gotten interested in painting and was turning out to have real talent.  
  
Numbah One had drifted away from the group also, finding time for Home Ec., the student council, the chemistry club, and... nothing else. Despite the fact that Numbah Four was happy that his best friend was so interested in joining almost every club in the entire high school, he missed Nigel most of all.  
  
Numbah One had always been the one that seemed most steady and unwilling to change from what he believed in and Numbah Four had known that if someone couldn't get something done, Nigel would. He was their leader. A steady form of reliance. Something that would always be there. Someone that would always be there, until he had started locking himself up in his room and avoiding the team. That's when all of this began. They never went on missions anymore. Simply, sleeping in the treehouse out of pure habit. They never went anywhere, keeping to the things that they had built around them over the years. Their own personal walls to keep out everyone else. Only Numbah One had to go on top secret missions for the TND. They seemed to be wearing him out.  
  
The problem was that after Numbah One had broken up with Lizzie, he seemed to be strangely... out of it. Wally had summed it up to the fact that maybe his British friend still had a crush on his childhood girlfriend, but that didn't seem to be the case.  
  
He just seemed to be... waiting for something. A sign, thought Wallabee. Or that was what he had thought. Then, Nigel had suddenly snapped out of it, whatever it was. He had started hanging around them more, and slowly, the team had come back together.  
  
Numbah Four was happy, but something seemed wrong. His best friend had changed, but it seemed more on the inside than the outside. Well, he had let his hair grow out so that shining black locks got in his eyes whenever he wasn't wearing those stupid sunglasses. But this change was different. He was comfortable around the others, but there was an air of secrecy around him. And it drove Wally crazy not knowing what that secret was.  
  
As kids, they had always shared each others secrets, being the close friends that they were. So this difference was slightly uncomfortable to Wally. Either way, he was glad that things were mostly back to normal.   
  
After the successful performance that the drama club had put on, Wally wasn't only helping with the tech stuff, but acting as well. And he was happy to say that Numbah One went to every single one of his performances. Every. Single. One.  
  
Nigel had also supported Numbah Four's decision to join the student council which had been a major issue. Many council members hadn't wanted someone of Wallabee's natural... intelligence and temper. He hadn't gotten in, but it had been fun to try. Those council members would never beat down on him again. They know knew how good of a wrestler he was.  
  
So, it was with much sorrow... and hitting (on Numbah Four's part) that Numbah One and Numbah Two went off on a three-day mission to Europe... and left the others behind.  
  
Wally cursed the two of them. Why had they left at such a horrible time? Everyone was just going to normal. And normal meant... hyper Kuki. What was worse, Numbah Five was going along with her. The first chance the two girls got, they cornered helpless Numbah Four and forced him to... have fun with them.  
  
It hadn't been so bad at the beginning. I mean, all Numbah Four had to do was smile at them and be nice, and he would be able to get along with them fine. That was until they had wanted him to go... to go... shopping. The horror.  
  
And it wasn't just any shopping, it was clothes shopping. They bought dresses and skirts and hip-hugging jeans and little mini-tops and forced Numbah Four to watch them model for him. He even had to carry their bags. But it didn't stop there.  
  
After that, they demanded that he go back three or four times with them to buy more. And this was only the first day! What could two girls do with so much clothes?  
  
Wally was glad when they got back to the treehouse after the fifth trip to the mall, and the two girls had gone into Three's room to try on all their new clothes.  
  
"Man. I can't believe them! Who knew Numbah Five liked to wear things like that?! Arghh! I am never going to enter a mall again. I swear!" Four paced around his room muttering many things to himself. Mostly about the stupidity of girls and whatnot. He had just barely gotten out his wrestling robot to beat out his frustration on when the girls called for him again.  
  
"Numbah Four!" rang Three's cheerful voice from the room down the hall.  
  
"What?!" he called back angrily to the Japanese girl. He heard giggling come from the next room. Ugh. He hated giggling.  
  
"Come over here, please!" was the response and more giggling. God.  
  
"Why should I?!" he yelled, his voice breaking with anger.  
  
"Because I said so!" growled Numbah Five in her deep voice. Four would never admit it to himself, but that voice sent shivers down his spine.  
  
So he slowly walked to Numbah Three's room and entered, hands in his jean pockets and blond hair falling over his emerald eyes. He snarled hateful obscenities under his breath and traveled the length of the now purple room to the back where the two girls were sitting, surrounded in piles of clothes. The funny thing was that neither of them had tried anything on. Something the Australian boy thought slightly suspicious.  
  
He came within two feet of them and then stopped, suddenly afraid of what might happen.  
  
"What do you want?" he questioned, looking at the piles of clothes skeptically.   
  
Abby patted the ground beside her. "Just come sit down and talk with us," she said. But Wally saw the evil glint in her eye. He didn't want to sit down, but not doing so would probably be worse than doing so when Five was involved. Or Three for that matter.   
  
"Whaddya wanna talk about?" Four asked, nervously twiddling his fingers.  
  
Five grinned wickedly and Three giggled slightly.  
  
"Numbah One," they said in unison.  
  
This is only Part 1, so I will be writing more. If any of my information on the characters is wrong, please tell me, so that I can correct it. My muse can't because she wouldn't know any better. Plus, she may have a few mental problems. I'm just kidding, for those who think I'm serious. I know I don't show much expression when I write, but at least you get to read stories. Whether they're good or not, you be the judge. My muse is sometimes too kind on me.  
  
Chickie

_grrrr......i am going to beat you down with a stick..._

_-by the way if you haven't guessed i am the muse :)_


	2. Part 2

Girls Have More Fun (Part 2)  
  
by Chickienine  
  
My muse is being a horrible muse right now, so if I'm not writing like I usually do, you know the reason why. This is the second part of Girls Have More Fun. It's been weird, I'm telling you. I get really tired in the evening. Maybe, I should write during school. Oh well.   
  
Warning: Slash, as usual. I don't know why you're reading this if you haven't read the first part, so by now you should now what slash is.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own the characters, so don't sue me for using them. I don't get paid to write this.  
  
Talking to girls wasn't Numbah Four's thing. It wasn't because they made him nervous or anything. It was just that they ruled conversations and they always talked about something that you didn't want to talk about. Like on this occasion.  
  
"You like him, don'cha?" Numbah Five questioned as she held down the helpless boy who was being forced into pair of hip-hugging jeans. Numbah Three had already slipped a little pink mini-top over his head and was now humming a song that sounded suspiciously like the Rainbow Monkeys theme song while she worked him into the rest of the outfit.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Four shouted, but his voice was drowned out by a squeal of delight from Kuki as she finished her task.  
  
"Yay! Now all we need is the hair and make-up and we're done!"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Numbah Four yelled out in horror. "I'm not wearing any make-up and you leave my hair alone!!"  
  
"Not until you admit you have a crush on Numbah One." Five stated calmly and she gripped the Australian boy all the more harder. Now, normally, Numbah Four could get out of this kind of situation easily. After all, he wasn't an excellent wrestler for nothing. But no matter how tough Wally might act, he would never raise his fist and punch a girl, even if they were being extremely unreasonable.  
  
"C'mon..." Numbah Four whined, his voice rising slightly in pitch because, truth be told, he really was very scared. "Lemme go. What have I ever done to you two?"  
  
Numbah Five smirked. "Nothin'. 'Cept keep secrets from us." And as Numbah Three started happily brushing the blonde's hair, the boy gaped indignantly at Abigail.  
  
"What secret have I ever kept from you? And even if I did keep one, you'd have figured it out soon enough!"  
  
Abby's smirk just got bigger when he said that. "Exactly," she said. "You've been keeping secrets 'bout your crush on Numbah One."  
  
"But I don't have a crush on Numbah One!!" Both girls stopped what they were doing (which was starting to apply make-up to Four's face, in the case of Numbah Three, and stop the tickling that had just been started for Numbah Five) in favor of staring at the Australian in confusion.  
  
"You really don't like Numbah One?" inquired Three who looked disappointed, for some reason.  
  
"No!"  
  
The girls looked at each other in a strange manner and started talking to each other as if Wally wasn't there.  
  
"Man, Numbah Five's never seen someone so stupid."  
  
"Do you think he really doesn't see it, Five?"  
  
"See what?" Numbah Four yelled in confusion, but the two girls just went on talking as if they hadn't heard him.  
  
"Well, he is incredibly stupid."   
  
"Hey! I'm not stupid!!"  
  
"Yeah... that's true, but you can tell that there's something between them. Can't he tell?"  
  
"I'm guessing that no, he can't."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?!" yelled Four who was getting more frustrated every minute. The two girls turned to him as if just noticing he was in the room. Then, they both giggled.  
  
"Aw... poor Numbah Four..." Kuki said as she patted the blonde's downy hair in a sympathetic way.  
  
Numbah Five just grunted. "Huh, I feel sorrier for Numbah One. He's the one with the crush on an idiot." Realizing her mistake a moment too late, Five turned to see Four staring at her in shock, mouth open like a fish.  
  
"Numbah One what?" he said, disbelief written all over his face. Three giggled nervously and took a step back from the Australian boy. There was no telling what he would do.  
  
"Numbah One... likes me?" Four's voice whispered to no one in particular.  
  
There was silence for a while before Five broke the tension by addressing the boy.  
  
"We thought you knew. We thought... you liked him back. I mean, you two were always together, and he would do anything for you if you asked him to even if he hated it and more. You had him wrapped around your little finger. All of us knew that."  
  
Numbah Four didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What could you say when you just found out that you've been unconsciously messing around with your best friend who just happens to like you? So what he did was walk out of the room and head for his boxing ring where he stayed for the rest of the night and all of the next day, berating himself for not realizing what should have been so obvious.   
  
It wasn't until the third day of his friends mission that Numbah Four actually came out of his room. Three and Five were 'chilling' in Abby's room when he quietly entered. It was silent for a moment before Four spoke up.   
  
"What are you guys doin'?" he asked with actual curiosity in his voice.  
  
They had spread out a bunch of junk on the floor and were putting some in bags, but it didn't seem as if they were going away.  
  
Numbah Five was the one to reply to the boy's comment. "We were getting ready for a slumber party. We didn't think you'd ever come out of your room, so we decided to go to Stephanie's slumber party. You know who she is, right?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You mind if we go?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Cool!" Numbah Five exclaimed, and resumed her packing. She had thought the boy would be a bit more... distant than this, but he seemed fine except for his quietness.  
  
He watched the girls pack for a little while before asking, "Can I come?" Numbah Three looked up from her task and stared at the boy, mouth wide open. Five's expression was pretty similar.  
  
"What?!" she yelled. "Are you crazy? You can't come! You're a boy!"   
  
Wally looked at her strangely before answering, "I know."   
  
"Man, what's wrong with you? Why would you want to come in the first place?"  
  
"Can I come?" he asked again. Abby shook her head in disbelief before turning to Numbah Three.  
  
"What do you think?" Kuki thought for a bit before turning to the Australian boy.  
  
"Do you really want to come?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
She smiled at him. "Well, I don't see why not? C'mon, we have to pack you some stuff." And she grabbed his hand and ran off to his room yelling, "You'll need a sleeping bag and a pillow and a blanket and a stuffed animal!!" Numbah Five heard Wally reply, "But I don't have a stuffed animal!"  
  
"That's okay!" The Japanese girl yelled. "You can borrow one of mine!"  
  
Numbah Five smiled. 'This might not be so bad after all,' she thought. 'In fact, it could be good for him. Now, Numbah Five's gotta phone call to make." And she wandered off looking for her cell.  
  
It hadn't been so hard to convince Stephanie to let Numbah Four come along. In fact, she welcomed the fact, and she was sure all the other girls would, too. It would be fun to have a boy at an all-girls slumber party. Maybe a little weird, but Numbah Five had said that the boy really needed to do this for whatever reason, and who was Stephanie to turn down someone's needs? (Even if they were a little strange.)  
  
So none of the girls were surprised to see Numbah Four there when everyone was assembled. After all, this time the girls were gonna have a little fun.  
  
Numbah Four all of sudden wished that he hadn't wanted to come. After all, what had he been thinking? Numbah One was his friend, but did he really want to be involved with him in a more intimate relationship.  
  
As he had sat in his room for that day, he had thought so. I mean, to be closer to Numbah One than anyone else! To see the other side of his stoic leader. Numbah Four had been thrilled. But to have to act like one of those flaming gays?   
  
As much as he wanted to be closer to his leader, Wally didn't want to wear make-up and crossdress for something so stupid!  
  
But as the Australian boy sat there and let girls pick out his clothes, put lipstick on his face, and put his hair into tiny pigtails, Wally couldn't help but wonder if doing that was all there was to being gay.  
  
Was that being gay at all? I mean, he did that in theatre almost every day! But something didn't seem right to him. Nigel Uno, the one that he had always admired for being such a great leader, couldn't possibly have a crush on him, could he?  
  
Numbah Four looked at himself critically in the mirror. He was all in pink from his small kitty pajamas to his fluffy pink bunny slippers. His hair was tied in tiny pigtails, and his make-up consisted of pink lipgloss, pink eyeshadow, and light pink blush. He had never seen so much pink in his life.  
  
The girls squealed in delight as they surveyed their work. If only all boys would let them do a makeover. However, as the blonde Australian's hands tightened into fists, they thought that they should have been a little more nice to Wally.  
  
Said boy turned around to look at the girls and yelled in annoyance, "This is stupid!"  
  
Kuki and Abby giggled quietly as he went into one of his rants.  
  
"Look at me! I look like a Barbie doll! Why do girls wear so damn much?! You guys even made me wear a stuffed bra! I can't believe I let you do this!"  
  
Stephanie stepped forward and spoke for all the girls there. "Well... maybe we did go overboard with the pink, but we can fix it! Is purple better?"  
  
"I don't want you to fix it!!" Wally screamed. "I should have stayed home to workout instead of coming to this stupid slumber party with a bunch of stupid girls! I could be waiting for Numbah One to get... home..." Wally closed his eyes in horror.  
  
Maybe, he really did like Nigel, but if being gay meant dressing in drag all day, was it really worth it? Somewhere in the back of Wally's head, he said yes, but he would never let himself believe it.  
  
The girls watched in silence as Numbah Four went to his bag and got out a gameboy that he had brought along. The song for Mortal Kombat started playing when he turned the small device on. Numbah Three approached the quiet boy carefully and kneeled down beside him. She didn't notice his body tensing slightly.  
  
"Numbah Four?" she whispered. "Do you still want us to fix the pink?"  
  
Wallabee turned his eyes to look at her and he chuckled quietly.  
  
"Sure, Numbah Three," he said. "But I won't let you guys do it for free. I want to play..."  
  
The newly purple Wallabee Beatles was thrown to the ground as his opponent jumped on him and held him down. He struggled to escape, but he was held down with a lot of strength.  
  
"1, 2, 3! He's out!" Stephanie called from her place on the floor after beating her hand three times against it. "The score is... 9 to 5. Pink team wins!" Groans could be heard from the left side of the room as Numbah Four picked himself off the floor and dejectedly turned back to his purple team only to find them in various states of exhaustion. Kuki lay face down on the carpet with another girl using her torso as a headrest.   
  
Numbah Five and her team cheered from the right side of the room, proudly bragging on their victory. They blew raspberries at the defeated purple team and mocked them until Four finally shouted, "Enough! Let's play something else!" All the girls squealed in delight and raced off to another room to get ready for the next game, forgetting completely that they had been tired on seconds before. Wally sighed and walked into the next room. He was unprepared for what came next.  
  
"Truth or dare, loser?" Four growled at the insult, but otherwise let it slide.   
  
"Dare," he replied in a voice that meant business. He would redeem his honor from his last horrible defeat.  
  
"Okay..." Stephanie said, her voice turning wicked. "I dare you to call Li Yukio and tell him you love him."  
  
Again, the girls squealed in delight. Something that Numbah Four was finding to be very annoying.  
  
"I don't have his number," Wally said.  
  
"But I do." Stephanie replied, and she handed it over to him. Four groaned. He didn't really want to do it, but he couldn't lose face to a bunch of girls, so he steeled himself and quickly dialed the number.  
  
After three rings, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" came the Japanese accent. It was him. Wally took a deep breath and then blurted out, "Hi, Yukio! I just wanted to call to tell you that I am deeply in love with you and so know that I have, I'll go now."  
  
A surprised voice came from the line. "Wallabee?"   
  
Four's eyes widened in horror and he slammed the phone down on the hook. This was bad. Real bad.  
  
As Wally was walking to school the next day, he muttered to himself under his breath.  
  
"It's not really, like that, is it, Numbah One? Ya don't really like me, right? It's just a stupid joke that Numbah Three and Numbah Five took too far, right? Right?!"   
  
The blonde boy started biting his nails nervously. He was worried, and to be honest, frightened too. And the worst part about it was, he wasn't sure it was because of the thought of Nigel liking him... or not liking him.  
  
"Why am I so confused? It wasn't this hard with girls, was it? Oh, why is it so hard to be gay!!" Numbah Four hadn't meant to yell that at the top of his lungs, but he had. And the worst part about it was that someone overheard.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't know that it was hard to be gay..." a lightly accented voice said from behind him.  
  
Wally swung around quickly and came face-to-face with... Li Yukio.  
  
Now, Li Yukio was the vice-president of the student council, and he was known to be an extremely easy-going person of the 'B personality type.' But last night when he heard the voice of the blonde Australian on the other line, his angel wings and halo were quickly replaced with two horns and a pitchfork.  
  
He smiled innocently at the dumb-founded boy standing in front of him. "Hello, Wallabee Beatles. I saw your performance last Thursday. You portrayed an excellent gay man. I had no idea that you really were gay."   
  
Numbah Four gaped at the Japanese boy before grabbing his arm a little too hard and hissing, "You better not say anything! Last night was a joke! Besides, I don't even know if I'm gay or not, so it's not true!"  
  
Yukio smiled playfully. "Ah... but I can make it true, can't I?"  
  
Wally stared in horror at the smirk on the other's face. "Wh... what do you want me to do?"   
  
Yukio's grin widened further. "Let's see..." he said in that accent that Numbah Four found reluctantly seductive. It made him shiver. Funny, because it was one of the only ones that did. One of them.  
  
Okay. This was the last part of Girls Have More Fun. Another sequel is coming up. I Wish I Was A Girl. Don't worry! This is my last sequel! Look for it if you like the story so far. I'll introduce more of my original character, Li Yukio. Some competition is coming up! Oh! And for anyone who doesn't know what Type B personality is, it just means that a person is laid-back, relaxed, and not too ambitious.  
  
Chickie


End file.
